


Stone hearts and Warm hands

by Coldavenuestrawberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Monsters, Monstertron Exchange, Pidge and Hunk try to be Lance's friend, Werewolf, gargoyle Keith (Voltron), gargoyle Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldavenuestrawberry/pseuds/Coldavenuestrawberry
Summary: Prompt: Any Rating, Shklance, gargoyles Keith and Shiro (who are already in a relationship) rescue an injured human Lance from an attacker in the city. (Monsters are not public knowledge in this world.) Think a blend of the Gargoyles TV show (google pics) type gargoyles, though no long snouts please, makes it hard for kissing. Langst is also nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for ShipThePuppy (http://shipthepuppy.tumblr.com/) for Monstertron Exchange. I'm really sorry for being late. I did my best so hope you can enjoy.

Lance is mad, like really mad right now.

They were supposed to make him feel better, they promised.

Hunk and Pidge guaranteed that the three of them would have fun after ages and they did enjoy the night, that was before they left him behind.  
Hunk he could understand and forgive because he was with Shay and when they were together it would hell to separate them. But Pidge? He couldn't see any reasons why she left the club without at least texting him, especially after someone promised him a drink. And they said they were his best friends.

Lance angrily thought as he looked around the crowded place one last time. Today was Saturday night so the place was inevitably flooded with people both underage and adults. Music was blasting loudly above them, multicolored flashlights filled in the room and moved across the space, not too bright but enough to make drunk teenagers get more excited, some ordered more drinks and some were dancing like crazy in the mixed, men and women pressing into each other and pretending nobody could see what they were doing in the dark. Smell of alcohol loaded densely in the air that someone could choke in here, the beat got louder and people started to shouted loudly, jumping to the sound. It seemed like everyone was enjoying it except him, the one left behind.

Yeah, of course, Lance was furious.  
They arrived here tonight because Lance wanted to let out some stream with his studying. And they brought some friends with but most of them spread out when they got through the door, each of them had their own things but Hunk, Pidge, and Lance stick together. He wanted them to bond and have fun again like they used to, colleges had kept them too busy to spare time for a dinner or movie nights and they stopped hanging out for a while until Lance couldn't take it and drag them out for a wild night, getting to know some girls and dance.

And they did have fun after a long time in forever, they were laughing and joking like the old times. Until Hunk exclaimed he saw his girlfriend and was the first one to leave. Then Pidge, but she said she was just going to the bathroom for five minutes and it has been thirty minutes without that gremlin coming back and Lance ran out of patient, he didn't have any since the beginning.

So much for a best-friend-bonding time.

He started to look for her but the short girl was nowhere to be found so Lance started to flirt and talk to the bartender and waited a bit longer. He managed to get a girl's number, she was beautiful with her slim body and long hair but he didn't like her perfume and the way she kept hooking her fingers on his pant hem.

He looked at his phone one last time and sighed, opening his empty chat box, Lance texted both of them he was going home. Then he walked out of the club, prepared for the cold air rushed at his face and his body. Luckily, he wore his favorite green jacket today as he tightened it around himself and started to walk towards his dorm near the Science and Technologies Building which is closed to the center of the city. He put his hands in his pockets and focusing on the quiet street, trying not to curse out loud at his terrible friends.

The night was getting colder and darker, streets light were on, shining airily on the absent roads. Usually, Lance thought, this was when all the scenes of a mysterious murder happened, a man with unidentified face would appear out of thin air, lurking in the darkness of the alley and watching his prey silently, he was holding a knife, a very sharp one with dried blood of his previous victims on it. There were small noises from his shoes. He came closer and closer and stopped behind the boy. And he would...

"Okay, stop Lance, you are scaring yourself." Lance stopped walking faster and unconsciously turned to look behind him. He shouldn't watch horror movies last night.

No one was there, no serial killer with knives, masked doctors with enormous needles or scary clowns with axes. Lance did this to himself sometimes, his mother always told him that he had a great imagination and often he believed it too much it became reality. This was why he got nightmares at night when he was a kid, still has now but less when he remembered to drink his pills. He never felt safe when he's alone, like he was being watched by someone, felt like there were eyes on him, many long broken arms and hands waiting to grab him when he's in darkness. Not even in his house, he felt safe, they are always there, sometimes simply stared at his back and watched him lived his days, did nothing but other times he could feel their hunger on him, wanting to swallow him into their evil souls and tore him apart.

The doctors told him that it was just stress he was feeling, that he made up things when he felt stress or wanted attention from his parents so they would care for him. Part of making this reason was based on how big his family was, nine kids and so many relatives Lance couldn't remember all of their names but Lance was the middle child. His parents couldn't always take care of all of their children so Lance had to learn to care for himself and for his siblings since a young age. So maybe he craved loves he was missing but Lance didn't think it would make him see things that human can't explain.

The stress part was more explainable to Lance since there truly were many things he had to take care of, like schools, his grades, exams, and his part times job (He's working at a pizza restaurant down the corner of the main road). His mother and father couldn't afford to pay all the school fees for all of Lance's sisters and brothers so he had to help to pay for his studying. And study Marine Biology wasn’t easy, he was struggling to keep up with his grades and school activities for extra credits. So Lance believed it was mainly stressed why he was feeling unsafe and keeping imagine things.

"Okay, so there is no one or nothing here so calm down, Mclain. Stop tricking yourself." He closed his eyes firmly and breathed out, the bitter smell of alcohol still lingered in his mouth but he had already sober up. "First you got a low score in Chemistry, second your friends left you and now you making up monsters to scare yourself. Get a grip."

Lance looked behind himself one more time before started to walk faster. He thought he heard something from the alleyway as his heart speed up. He skipped two steps at the time and was close to run but Lance refrained himself from doing so. He was not going do this, if he wanted not to suffer from himself anymore, he should just face and act like a normal human so he's not going to run from nothing in the middle of the night like a crazy person.

Lance slowed his steps into a normal pace and tugged himself tighter in his jacket, it sure was freezing tonight. He hoped he could get home faster but the last bus to his area left 10 minutes before he has gone to the club. This was all Hunk and Pidge's fault, if they didn't leave him, he could have borrowed Hunk's car and got home earlier, Hunk definitely stayed at Shay so he wouldn't need the car anyway, she had hers.

He sighed one more time and started walking a bit faster. Maybe he should go through the alleys since they led to his apartment faster and he remembered them by heart which alleys or turns needed to take to arrive there as he used to work down the city and had to walk a long way from his school to his workplace.

So the problem wasn't about getting lost, the problem was he kind of dislike the darkness, particularly tonight for reasons unknown. Again, there was a feeling of being followed and Lance felt cold behind his neck, there was someone there, behind him, he could hear the sound of shoes, a screeching sound of nails against the wall. He practically jumped into the dark alley which was a stupid choice but Lance was scared. Okay, he would get home as soon as possible, screw his tendency to act normally because even a normal person would still be terrified at walking at midnight in the dark with their imaginative threats behind their back. People imagine things when they are alone.

He ran faster and kinda tumbling in the dark but Lance knew his ways, he turned behind but it was too dark to actually make out anything but there was definitely a moving figure behind the blind shadow and it was lurking toward Lance.

He screamed of course before he hiked his legs higher and ran with all his best. He's a fast runner, not to mention the best of his school, he had won many trophies and participated in many contests. His mother praised him, giving him kisses and his dad pat his head in pride, giving out compliments and that was one of rare moments Lance felt utterly love and confidence.

The point was he could outrun anyone and he had never lost a competition so far. Not until now, the thing or rather someone behind him, he called it a thing because even it had figures of human-like legs and hands Lance still refused to recognize it as human when it was printing at Lance with nonhuman speed but there's something wrong with it.  
It started to gain more distance between it and Lance. He started to panic, heavy breath came from him echoing with the sound of his rapid footsteps between the alley walls. He took multiple turns in the hope it would lose him. Who was that and why were they following him? Maybe it's a poor homeless person that just need help? 

Lance didn't realize where he was running until he turned into a dead end, and the stranger already blocked his exit. There's no other way but to talk his way out.

"Hey! I don't know who or what are you but whatever you want from me, we can work it out okay?" Lance turned and spoke to that person, keeping his voice collected and suggestive. "If you want my money then sorry man, I spent them all."

The footsteps got closer and a foot stood out of the light, Lance was stunned at the reveal in front of him. The thing has stopped, stood over there in the shadow completely evolved it. Lance could barely make out the shape, when he did, he realized immediately what's wrong.

At first glance, the thing looked like a really tall man with huge body and long muscular arms that twitched angrily. The man made some noise like animals, a combination between a growl and a howl. He walked one step forward into the light from the moon. That's when Lance felt his heart stuck in his heart.  
This man wasn’t a human.

He looked like one but no human had a body sized of a car with sharp bear claws, there was a pair of wolf ears on the man's head and a tail behind him. His shirt was tattered, revealed lines of brutal scars and big muscles that could crush Lance anytime. But that wasn't what freaked Lance out. It was the face of the man, his eyes were bloody red, cold and stared at Lance with the intention to kill, his pupil fixed on Lance predatory, tracking him with every movement he made. And look at the mouth, sharp long rows of teeth glint in the moonlight and bared at Lance hungrily. There were more growls from the man and Lance took a step back instantly.

"Oh my god." Lance felt his voice trembled as he slowly backed away from the man as far as he could. The action seemed to urge the man more as he let out more angry sounds.  
"Okay, um, mister. I mean you no harm and I have no idea who you are or why did u chase me but I don't want to cause any conflicts." Lance looked at the man carefully, he raised his hands in front of him as if it will create a wall between himself and the man. " I just want to go home and sleep, I have problems with school, my doctor said I had anxiety, my family is in Cuba and I missed them, my friends ditched me and my life is now more messed up when there's a monster in front of me so please, can you let me go and I will forget about tonight?" Lance rambled and he raised his voice at the end and hoped the man would take pity on his base on how miserable and pathetic Lance was.

To be honest, Lance didn't realize how fucked up his life was until he listed out the things he had been through. Wow, now he's feeling really insecure but it wasn't the right time to even feel anything since the monster didn't stop stalking toward him, and apparently Lance pissed off him more after his panic ramble. He can't help it, he talked a lot when he's stressed.

The man-wolf, Lance decided, suddenly let out a long howl that could be heard all the city and turned back to look at Lance with more malice than before. Then it surged at him.  
It was too fast, Lance could even aware of the bite or the pain until the now fully giant wolf pinned him down the ground. His head hit the hard surface with a throb. The animal now then snarling at him with his teeth dipped red with Lance's blood. His shoulder painfully throbbed Lance knew there must be a lot of blood pouring out the open wound. He let out a painful scream, his breath thickened and gasped out, making his body went move more and hurt more.

Lance felt extremely pain and terrified, his mind was running on miles screaming, oh no no no no no no, he's going to die here, now, eaten by a giant wolf that wasn't supposed to transform from a man. He didn't get the chance to say goodbye to his family, his friends and his cat. His life ends here, now and on the dirty valley.

His head was swum with thousands thought and Lance bit back a groan at his aching and bleeding body. There were now tears rolling down his cheeks and Lance felt too horrified to care.

The wolf starting to howl once again and raised its front legs up prepared to smash down an Lance, he took this moment to rolled over quickly, ignoring the blood smeared on where he rolled. He didn't saw the trashcan until he hit it with his back, Lance looked at the wolf again, now got angrier as its prey got away. It jumped at Lance again, mouth opened wide, aimed for his neck. Lance luckily reacted fast as he dodged aside, and gain a footing to stand up. His left hand wrapped around his wound in hope to stop the bleeding. He was breathing heavily and blood lost started to dull his vision. But he didn't let the pain drained him too much as Lance successfully brought his legs to work again.  
He turned and ran, the wolf, resumed from where it hit and went after him.

His shirt soaked with his blood and Lance could feel his energy slipping away as every step he took. Lance pretty sure the wolf could smell his fear and the trail of blood he left on the road. His breath became more labor as he struggled lifted his legs to run, his face felt wet, whether, from the sweat or tears, Lance didn't know. He couldn't think clearly with his mind kept reminding him the pain from the oozing gap on his shoulder, he lost tracks of where he was going, there were so many turns now, he couldn't recognize where he was anymore.

"Think, think, think, Lance. What are you going to do?!" Lance mumbled in panic, he swayed his head from left to right, searching blindly for a way out to the main road. The sound was coming closer than ever. It's close and it will catch up to him every second now.

Lance hurriedly hid in a dark gap between the two houses in hope the wolf would lose his trace. He couldn't stop his beating heart like crazy, his back slumped back the wall as his legs gave out in exhaustion. Breath after breath came out harshly and his body heaved in motion with each exhale he made, Lance covered his mouth to stop the sound. The last thing he wanted was making any noise that could help the wolf pinpoint his hideout.

What did he ever do wrong to deserve this? Til now, Lance couldn't remember the reason why he was here, on the dirty ground hidden between the mosses smelly walls with a wild man-wolf on his tail. He could feel something was seriously wrong here. His stomach churned with nauseous from the running and blood loss, his conscious slipped in and out every so often. He knew that the whole situation was deeply horrifying and he wondered if he's sleeping the whole time and this was just a nightmare if he could wake up. But the pain sizing him up reminded the realness of his circumstance. He felt he want to vomit, there must be something wrong with him, is his wound getting infected?

Lance huffed shaky as he peered at the empty street. There was no wolf no man there. He let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. Seemed like the wolf gave up. He lives.

Wait.

Why is it so quiet it's unsettling? Was the wolf really giving up?

Lance felt tension built in his body and he looked around one more time. He felt something weird, not right. The wolf could not have disappeared like that, there was no howl no growling, nothing and Lance felt even more uneasy. He used his hands to elevate himself up, Lance leaned on the wall for support as he walked out from his hiding place. It was simply silent and still, like the incident didn't happen and Lance didn't meet a man turned wolf who almost ate him. The darkness evolved the alley when the moon was covered by black clouds, it brought back the chill and cold wind brushed him. Maybe the wolf did leave him alone, maybe it didn't like the taste of Lance's blood so it went to find another yummier prey. No ever did Lance feel grateful for his skinny body even though he kinda felt offended at the wolf for not thinking he's delicious.

He didn't get a notice when the light from the moon creep down the road and brighten his surrounds, he wasn't prepared for the noise to come back and for the wolf to reappear again, now in front of him with maddening crimson eyes and teeth shine with blood. The wolf looked bigger now that Lance could see it clearly, fur a pit black, there were scars littering on its body and its face didn't look happy at all, in fact, it was snarling at him. It was on the house roof opposite to where Lance just came out. And it was waiting for him to come out.

In a quick tick, the wolf leaped at Lance immediately the moment he looked at it. Lance couldn't do anything except accepting his fate. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to come. A rush of cold air flapping in his face as Lance scrunched his face in preparation.

But he didn't feel anything. Is this the feeling after death. You feel nothing?

His eyes peeked open and stared into the blank space forward.

Unbelievable, he's alive. Still breathing, still shaking, still bleeding and close to fainting. He slowly looked to his left and was met with the sight of a naked man laid under the ground, behind him was a large crack on the wall definitely came from the crash.

Lance let out a mixture of pain and relieved rasp as he clumsily fell back a step. There were no sound but the pierced ringing in his ears that threatening to break his skull, his vision swarm black and white and his body hardly response while trying to stand straight, tears prickled at his eyes and cold sweat wet his shirt or was it blood? He heard someone said something behind him but the noises were all blend like a whirlpool and Lance was still learning how to breathe properly.

Lance scrambled to find a good balance but his head was protesting and he felt like he was hit by lightning. Breathing became harder turning close to suffocating, it's too much, he can't do this anymore. A wave of dizziness washed over him, in time with the loss of legs support, Lance was met with the beautiful night sky before he completely went down.  
His back hit the dirt with a thud and Lance felt all of his air knocked out. He didn't realize he was this exhausted until he laid down. 

"Hey, hey, are you alright." A gentle voice above him but Lance couldn't see anything clearly. His eyes burned and his body all heated up. He did catch the guy's face though. Black hair with a strange grey floof and a very clear ugly-looking scar across the nose. He didn't miss all the sharp large fangs from his mouth when talking nonsense to his damage hearings. Yeah, maybe he escaped the dog bite but he was still going be another person's or thing's meal tonight. "Hang in there."

But those grey eyes, strangely looking at him as if the stranger really worried for him. Is this a way to say sorry before you eat? Probably. His voice was soothing too. But his palm was so big, it was practically cradled Lance's entire head which was scary. He could hear better now that he laid down but it was still a distort mess to him. Maybe half of the things happened or said was just a hallucination his mind was feeding him due to the blood loss.

He groaned loudly, pretty much indicated his state to the stranger. 

"Takashi, The wolf is waking up." Another voice came from somewhere and Lance groaned in agony. Oh great, another party came to join the feast, Lance didn't know he's this delicious when so many things came after him. This one sounded younger and Lance made out his smaller frame than the one holding him. Why is death taking so long? Why doesn't he just die and be done with this? He could not take the pain anymore. "We should hurry up."

"I know but the man hurts really badly, he's burning up, close to losing unconscious. He's heavy and a bit squirmy, think you can carry him?", a challenging tone was submitted there.

The other scoffed, " Who do you think you're talking to, Shiro? Of course, I could take him, he doesn't look that strong to me, look at his arms and legs, so weak and useless."  
Hey! He had some muscled okay! He did yoga and he played basketball. He had a very fit body and stronger than he looked! Mind you! He tried to roll his half-lid eyes and growled, but it sounded like a dying whale.

The person above him chuckled, "Look like he disagrees with you, Keith." The reply came as a huff. This 'Keith' guy is annoying, he's getting on Lance's nerve. If he could get his limps moving, he would definitely show the guy how 'weak' he is when he kicked his butt.

"Help me hold him up. There's not much time left."

Lance could feel many arms lift himself as he winced and let out a strangle," H-hurt."

"I know buddy, hold tight, you are going to be alright." The soothing voice came again, gentle hands hold him and Lance relaxed a little. His shoulder still felt like it had come off, there were no feelings in his arms and his legs are numb. 

Again, Lance’s attempt to do communication but what came out instead was gibberish.

There's little notice before he got totally lift off the ground into someone's strong arms. They held him carefully, avoiding his wound. His face came into contact with the person's chest which was strangely bare and cold and hard like a rock but it was nice, his burning face comfortingly made it home there as he let out a tired but content sigh. 

"Aw, look at him. He likes you, Keith." The deep voice came back with a delighted tone. 

"Ha ha, he’s probably delirious right now and thinks my chest is a pillow. Well, don't get comfy, stranger. This is the last time you will ever see us." Again with the jerk, ugh, why wouldn’t the handsome-face guy take him.

His answer came, "Keith, since you're the only one with wings, be careful up there and don't let any humans see you." The 'Shiro' monster was instructing and he could feel the rise and fall of this 'Keith' person's heart as it calms him to eventually accept the call of a peaceful sleep. " And remember to leave him where his people could see him easily but don't be too risky. I'll take care of the wolf when he wakes up." 

"Yes, sir." That the last thing he heard before they whipped into the sky, a confused protest escaped him but they're already at the level with the cloud. The winds blowing past them, the sound of powerful flapping and Lance cherished the cold touch of the air tonight. His grasp on the guy's shoulder visible loosed and he sank into the man's hold. Finally, let himself fall into the abyss, Lance listened to the winds and focusing on warmth he's bathing from the guy.

"Hey, please don't sleep yet. I'm not going to go all the way just to see you dead in my arms. It will be unfortunate for a guy like you die so young. But don't worry, you still have a long way ahead of you." Keith said quietly as if he's afraid to wake Lance from his mellow slumber, even Lance has well passed the level of hearing, darkness had been stalking at the edge, for a chance to thoroughly claimed his mind but before that, a curious desire crept beneath as he shakily seeking for his carrier's face. "But you will forget today. Always, never will you remember our existence, us monsters, fearful gargoyles."

Lance couldn't hear anything but he could see. Those iridescent orbs filled with a beautiful amethyst vast like galaxies. 

It's breathtaking. So pretty.

"Forget and live, human. Heaven is not ready for you."

Then he felt hands on his forehand, they are so cold contrast to his burning forehead, and so soothing. A calm smell of burning cinnamon and fresh rainwater. The person's mouth opened but, there are no words heard from it but he leaned down.

Lance's gone before he could hear or feel anything.

"Le gaygorle vous protégera. Adieu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, warning: This is not as good as it seems. You have been warned.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

  
The stark smell of bleach was overwhelming, Lance scrunched his eyes when bright lights sipping through his heavy eyelids. He couldn't move his hands or his legs as if a weight was pinning him down, making him powerless and drained. The sound of heart machine filled into his hearing implied he was in a hospital, background slowly appeared clearer in his eyes as Lance looked at the magnolia walls, sunlight dancing and weeping its way from the open window to his bed. He took in the bland white ceiling as he composed himself.

One moment to close his eyes and open them to the world, in a second flash of eyes stared at him but the illusion was gone as fast as it appeared, Lance exhaled weakly before he's ready to sit up.

Lance rose shakily but flinched when he felt a sharp pain from his shoulder which was wrapped in many layers of bandages, he's sure there will be a nasty scar when he recovers. His mind was still fuzzy as he looked around confusingly. Second time up, he managed to haul himself using his left arm, pushed himself up in a heave until his back touched the wall behind the bed and Lance was already panting for a little movement. He took in his surroundings one more time and noticed an Anemone bundle with words "Get better, sucker" which obviously came from his small gremlin friend. There were some cookies on the drawer and Lance thanked the God for Hunk's sweet cooking, the smell was irresistible, watering his dry mouth.

How can he be mad at them if they were like this. He couldn't even remember why he was angry at them in the first place.

In fact, he couldn't recall any memories how did he get here and what happened.

There was a fight, he thought, he was running in a dark alley, then he was attacked and someone saved him then the last thing he saw was the night sky, it was beautiful.

He furrowed his eyes as he scraped his scrambled brain for any more details but his head was throbbing in protest showing nothing more than blurry images of indescribable events. He groaned irritatingly as he tried to figure who and why he was in the dark alley and what bit him and who carried him here.

All he knew that whoever saved him, he had met them before. A strong wave of deja vu passed him.

"Lance! You're awake!" A voice disrupted Lance's mess of thinking when that person came in and wrap him in their big arms, carefully avoided his bad injury. "You got me really scared dude!"

"Hunk, my man. How long have I been out?", he happily hugged back and waved at Pidge who was walking in.

Hunk released Lance, looking frantic when he explained, "About a day. You were in really bad shape, your shoulder was a mess and you almost died when they brought you in." Lance wasn't surprised to hear that, he had lost a lot of blood.

"Yeah, Lance, figure you're a careless idiot but doing this to yourself is a new level even I didn't expect, man, your shoulder was closed to coming off. What did you possibly do that caused this?", Pidge asked calmly but Lance could see her shaking fingers wrapped around herself. Looked at Hunk with disheveled hair and concerned look proved they must have been really worried. "Did you see who's the attacker?"

"Sorry guys, I'll be more careful next time." His head hung down in apologies, cursing himself for making everyone worried about him." And no, it was really fast so I couldn't really see who or what." It's a lie, Lance remembered the bleary face of his attacker but not until he-

Hunk pat his leg in reassurance and Pidge sighed tiredly, "It's fine, Lance. As long as you be careful and call us when you need help then we won't be mad at you."

"About that, could you tell me what happened to me in that night I got hurt," Lance asked hopefully, maybe Hunk and Pidge know what happened.

They looked at each other in confusion as Pidge turned to him, "Uh, we don't know dude, we thought you were the one who got attacked so we thought you would explain to us." 

Lance slumped in disappointment, he didn't know why he's bothered on this. Normally after an event, especially the mysterious one Lance wouldn't dwell too much and move on being an optimist he was, even it's a life-or-death situation Lance would smile and shake it off with lies and terrible puns, skillfully being a master in disguise certainly to mask to his chaotic inner soul. That's why Hunk and Pidge were giving him strange eyes. "Ah, I see. I don't remember anything, to be honest."

Lance hung his head down, focusing his interest on his laps just for avoiding those fierce gazes of his friend. Oddly, his usual attic of erasing any troublesome thinkings away, replaced by the goofball personality would always come easily to Lance by how often he practiced the art. But he found it's arduous presently, wiped away by implanted images racing unclearly through his mind. If he put his attension solely on one piece, he could reach out deeper.

Pidge glinted her eyes as she broke the silence, "Although, the doctor said that the mark on your shoulder looks like an animal attack, probably a wolf, a very big one."

Well, that's something. The strange thing was there were no animals in the city and they are hundreds of miles away from any forests, there haven't been any reports of any species of wolf live around their area. Even if there were, it's still strange how a wolf would come into residential areas when they usually avoid humans.

More importantly, a light bulb has gone bright on his head. A wave of deja vu swum over him, yes this was the key answer. It wasn't just an animal, consumed by hunger with a mind sharper than a wolf. White spots filled his vision but Lance saw grey fur thick like a coat, dotted with splashes of crimson and dirt, scar littered on a soldier body, eyes bright and visible in the shadow, lurking prudently from afar simply enjoyed the prey's fear.

He didn't realize how long he was buried deep in thoughts until Hunk asked if he was okay. Lance startled, for a second he thought the wolf was presented right in the room with them as he grabbed Hunk's hands and almost shouted.

But it was gone in a blink of eyes that Lance'd known that all was just a mind-trick, born from his own imagination. As quick as he could, he sat back more calmly and smiled apolitically at Hunk.

"What's wrong? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just strange that I was attacked by a wolf. In a city" Lance brushed them off, "Guess my charm attract even animals from far away", he winked, acting with his usual obnoxious self.

Pidge scoffed and Hunk groaned in his hands.

"By the way, I'm starving. Do you have anything else except cookies Hunk, I ate them all."

If they noticed, Lance didn't think Pidge and Hunk mind when he changed the topic.

The day went by with an ease. Hunk and Pidge helped him out of the hospital after the doctor checked him. They said something about how incredible his healing progress was going and one more week that he's free to go.

Having best friends like Pidge and Hunk really the best blessing the god ever gave Lance, they helped him with everything they can. Hunk brought warm food while Pidge brought his school works, her notes and repeated whatever lessons he missed. They came frequently and always make his boring days brighten. 

But when they went home, Lance was left with the deafening silence nothing but his noisy thoughts and an itch that gnarls inside his blood, leaving him breathless with every vague flashback. Not so rarely, the past catching up on him unexpectedly when his eyes caught shaded figures slinking in the sea of people passing by urgently. Awareness started to raise high every moment he felt hands almost touch him during nights when the only beeping sound came from the machinery. But they never quite contact him, just stayed in his messed up conscious so Lance had no other way but asking for more painkillers which a dose of antihistamines just so he could forget the barrier between reality and hallucinations. Pretending he has trouble sleeping and flirted his way with nurses to get his pills. Another option was distracting yourself with drawing or reading book but his eyes kept tricking him into seeing some random odd symbols or letters until he gave up on trying to understand the content.

His recovering time was up with one last check, he was finally released and Lance high-five Pidge in happiness. 

Hunk drove him back his apartment and his best friends stayed for a while, watched some comedy then conspiracy theories and laughed the entire time. Hunk cooked dinner for them and Lance for the first time for ages cried happily when shoving food in his mouth and stealing Pidge's dish which he got a hit on his forehead for that but it's all worth it. He missed this, truly. Not until three in the morning that trio passed out the couch, safe and sound sleeping peacefully, draped in blankets that reminded him of the warmth from a fire but cool like a breeze.

                        

* * *

 

 

_It's dark. Paralyzed and cold he floated there in the moving abyss, wrapping around him silently and caressing his lifeless body. There was no sound, just a deep vibrate in his eardrum like he's was underwater. It's so peaceful._

_"Hey,----yo--alright?"_

_What, who's there. Suddenly, he felt an itch on his right, spreading from between his shoulder and neck to his arm then his chest, his legs. Lance let out an agony scream but the void swallowed it._

_"Taka--i,----waking up.-------hurry--"_

_Who's waking up? Help._

_"I know---hurt--------unconscious----carry."_

_"----shiro-----his arms and legs----weak----"_

_"you are going be alright."_

_Who are you? Lance tried to reach out but he's trapped. It was dull for a moment, like static on a television's screen, flickered for a moment, showed glimpsed of grey and violet then black._

_Lance was back with his world, dark and silent. But the voices._

_"--stranger---last time--see us---"_

_"Don't sleep yet----you still---long way ahead of you."_

_Red flared in his vision, a campfire smell filled in his lungs._

_"Forget and live, human. Heaven is not ready for you."_

_You talked like you know my destiny. Who are you, I want to know._

_"Le gaygorle vous protégera. Adieu"_

_Wait. I haven't said thank you yet._

* * *

 

Lance woke up in cold sweats and gasps, his head didn't catch up in time to welcome the bright sunlight shone through the curtains of his apartment window that sent waves of pain shocked through his foggy minds and blinding his droopy eyes. He let out a groan while rubbed his eyes raw, shaking off the dizziness, hands waved around to find a grip to sit up which accidentally pushed his beautiful cat down the couch and caused her to hiss angrily. Lance mumbled a sorry as he still trying to wake himself up for the morning. Haziness covered his mind as he elusively stitching up pieces of memories.

Man, his shoulder felt like he has been crashed by a truck and fell down a cliff. His shirts felt too constricted with a dampness from his sweat-soaked shirt. Seriously he didn't remember drinking but his head was throbbing like he was having a hangover. Another dying groan escaped his mouth as Lance flopped back to his cozy makeshift nest.

"Lance! You're awake? I made breakfast, come and eat bro!" Hunk voice rang from the kitchen and now Lance was highly aware of the delicious smell of pancakes and coffee. Immediately he stood up, almost tripped over the blankets on the floor and step on Blue but he ignored his protesting body and angry kitten when he practically starved to death and couldn't resist shoving whatever food on the table to his mouth.

Pidge was sitting on the counter typing furiously on her computer, probably finished the term paper she was talking about, the dark bags under her eyes indicated how long this was going and how many coffee cups she had poured into her body. Too many if it's the Pidge he knows. But looking at her, Lance just felt glad as the familiar image of his friend working herself extra hard during exams was a comfort of things hasn't changed like he thought it has.

Hunk is baking the second batch of cookies while humming with a catchy song on his phone and swaying around doing his best for his precious foods. The smell coming from the fresh dessert on the tray was fantastic, which was the reason for Lance's drooling down the floor. He hurriedly jumped on the only unoccupied chair left in the cram poor space they called kitchen. There were three dishes of hot and puffy pancakes on the table ready to serve, chocolate and honey sauces next to them and a smoky cup of chocolate made especially for him hardly stopped Lance to jumped in savoring everything. He didn't think he was this hungry until he looked at the time and noticed it was already midday. The feeling of forgetting something disappeared.

"Easy there, tiger. There's still more for everyone." Hunk chuckled lightly as he also sat down and digging slowly into his own breakfast or was it brunch?

Lance looked up from his plate with a mouthful of pancakes and honey slipped down his chin, Pidge made a disgusted noise and Hunk silently gave Lance a tissue, "Oh man, I haven't been this hungry and craved for your food since forever Hunk. You're my savior." He moaned around another filled fork of food.

"Lance, I'm flattered but please eat slowly, I don't want you to die choking on my food." The boy laughed while pouring more orange juice into his cup. "Pidge, if you don't eat now I think Lance would gladly have your meal"

As to demonstrate, Lance extended his hand toward the untouched food but Pidge hissed at him like an angry kitten and swatted his hand away, "Mine! Don't even think about it, dumbass." Sometimes, Lance wondered if Pidge secretly a kitten in the inside when the girl has so many cat-like behaviors.

Lance grumbled, "Fine." and went back to finish his the rest. Hunk looked at him sympathetically while patting his best friend on his back, slipping a strawberry on his plate.  
"What are you researching, Pidge? Haven't finished Mr. Iversion's project?" Hunk peered over Lance's shoulder, mimicking his behavior of stuffing his mouth full with food. They both looked like chipmunks now, Pidge thought amusedly but she said nothing, eyes stilled on the screen.

"Nah, I'm done with that weeks ago." She said, ignoring Lance's indignant exclaimed. Everyone knew how difficult professor Iverson was in his classes not to mention this is astrophysics, the only course three of them have together. And of course, their teacher would be the most cynical and strict person on the campus. More importantly, the said teacher hates Lance which always makes Pidge's day a little better when she watched Lance stretched thin Iverson's patient, the man had got more wrinkles staying in the same room with Lance than he's growing old himself. "I'm just trying to find footages of that night Lance got attacked." She added easily.

Lance exclaimed again while Hunk looked confused, "Uh, and how did you do that?"

"By hacking the surveillance cameras of course." Pidge answered truthfully, "It's a piece of cake and my gosh, they really should upgrade their security. But I found something you guys want to see."

"Wait, wait." Lance stopped to swallow the rest of his food then continued, "You hacked the government?!" He shouted. "Pidge, you could go to jail!"

"I know, jeez, small down Lance. I'm aware of what I am doing is illegal but if they don't find out, it's fine. Besides, I'm being careful and my program could outrun any government's technologies so you don't have to worry." Pidge sighed tiredly but she smiled challengingly at the thought of getting caught, of course, her friends saw this but they have all known not to mess with Pidge Gunderson for a long time ago, "But anyway, while looking at the traffic video at 12 o'clock near the club I found something interesting."

"What is it?" Hunk leaned closer to her computer and Lance had abandoned any attempt at persuading her to follow legally to the rules.

At first glance, the screen just showed the busy streets filled with people both underages and adults coming in and out of the clubhouse front, cars passing every and now but it's not anything unusual of a Saturday night. They watched themselves arrived the same time with a group of attractive girls with tight dress reached their thighs and wearing heels. Until the time reached 00:10 that they saw Lance walking out of the door, tighten his arms around the cold and started walking. Strangely, there wasn't anyone out on

"Ok, that's me heading home." He mumbled, and Pidge zoomed in on him, then they switched to another camera and watching Lance's face talking incoherently, "And I was angry at you guys for leaving me." He glared at Hunk's sorry face while Pidge said nothing. "Pidge, there's nothing happened."

"Patient, dude." She answered while eyes focused on the screen after a minute, she suddenly exclaimed. "Here is it. Look." The camera closed in a corner on Lance's left, they didn't see anything at first until a second later there are movements behind the shadow, Hunk gasped lightly while Lance felt something tugged at his heart, uneasy filled his gut. "Wait, wait. There's more." She whispered lowly, tension seeped into the air.

Then they stared at Lance unnoticedly walking while the shadows followed him, Hunk whispered harshly, "What's it that, Pidge?!" but she shook her head. Lance in the video turned around and the shadowed blended in the darkness of buildings. He started running and Pidge moved quickly to change videos, and to their fear, the shadows lively chased after him. Until he stopped and turned into the dark alley and it went after him, " Oh no" Hunk whispered. But the video ended. Because she couldn't find any more cameras filming the incident.

Lance just turned silent, he closed his eyes trying to recall the things. His heart throbbed fast like he was closed to find something but he still couldn't grasp what. He didn't remember any shadows and strangely, he forgot how he got attacked.

"Creepy right?" Pidge scoffed disbelievingly as she closed the video, turning to look at Lance. "You remembered anything about the thing, it was like its existence was erased out of the video by someone."

"I-I don't remember anything but I'm pretty sure there's nothing like that, it was a-a human?" He's not even sure what he's talking about but he felt a sense of right hit him, "It's a guy." He concluded. "Middle-aged, wearing flannel and jeans but his clothes were ripped." His mouth was running and his mind catching on as Lance let himself go on auto mode. It's like there's someone talked for him but memories started to flood in gradually.

"A guy? Are you sure, a guy wouldn't be able to bit a wound that big on your shoulder, Lance. Unless he's not the attacker."

"I'm sure." He nodded, "But er, that's all I remember. We need something else, Pidge." Lance shrugged, his wound felt tingling.

"Actually, I have another footage but I'm not sure you guys want to see." She hesitantly but still opened another folder and brought up a 10 seconds video.

It started out fuzzy at first then abruptly one second later a swirl of black leaped across the screen from nowhere, knocked out the device as it fell down and cracked slightly and blackness overcame the view again. It happened in a second span and Hunk let out a yelp, terrified being weak for surprises he is, Pidge just furrowed her eyes seeming to calculate what happened as she hit the replay button with a slower pace.

But Lance, he didn't start with the jump scare. He's just stunned and his heart stopped beating for a long moment, white noises ringing piercingly. His body shook in odd senses, his right side trembled strongly as if he's at it again. Short breath rushed out of him and his side squeaked harshly in pain, his hands shoot to touch it, to ground himself. His mind was running miles in seconds and he couldn't seem to stop his panic.

All he saw there, at that moment, was that crimson dark like warm blood, dripped with a poisonous intend to kill and consume. Frantic and ferocious but still vigilant and uncontrollable, heated anger flared intensely there with a madness of a hunter preying on a harmless creature. And that creature was Lance.

The roomed dropped to low temperature and in a blink of an eye, Lance couldn't comprehend where he was anymore. His eyes widened looking around in confusion, trying to shake his heavy head. He was still in his apartment, the same lump of furniture in the living room and his family pictures hung on the wall. But it was dark and the clock pointed at midnight, the only light came from the moon shone through the window. Eerily, he didn't feel like he's at home.

Lance opened his mouth, hoping to call any friendly presences in his home, "Pidge! Hunk! Where are you?" but his voice sounded like sandpaper. No one answered. "Anyone here?!" Again, silent greeted him and Lance felt a bump at his throat. Goosebumps rose on his body when the silent stressed longer. "Hello?!"

Terrifying, he turned frantically, roaming for anything alive or noises that could destroy this quietness. But stupidly, he tripped on his own feet and he cursed, ready for impact. Instead, he fell into a hole, blackness was there to catch him.

In an instance, Lance found himself somewhere foreign, as he stood there in his converse and his clothes from days before, the night with the incident. He immediately looked at his shoulder and to his horrified, it looked worse than before with so much blood seeped out soaking his shirt and flesh disturbingly tearing apart. He let out a scared shout, hands coming up to stop the blood but could do that much. Lance didn't have to let his panic set in when he heard a sound. It's the same nightmare howl, belonged to the beast that caused this.

Without wasting any seconds, Lance took off running away from the sound source. His mouth let out rants of curses, remembered how did he get here again. More importantly, how to get out alive. The wolf was gaining distance and all Lance could do was controlling his breath and ignoring the pain spiking up with every step he took. But there's no way with an exit sign that he could escape to the main road. Again, he felt trapped and his head spun hard with every dead end he stumbled to. He almost gave up with how exhausted his body was when the growl of the wolf was so close Lance could now see it from across from him.

With a coat of grey fur and with sharp claws scratched down the dirty wet ground and with glinting crimson teeth of Lance's blood, its eyes glaring straight to him with the clear mean: Lance is going to die. With a wall behind him and the wolf blocked the exit, Lance knew there's no other way but fight to live, his hands picked up small rocks to throw at the animal, using anything to chase it but it's no use. He even threw his left shoe but that just made the wolf angrier and starked closer to Lance.

Till his back hit the wall that Lance understood, despairs boiled in his stomach but Lance screamed at the wolf, at least he wanted his last moment goes out with a fire, " I'm not afraid of you!", and that was ticked it off to attack.

The silver moon tonight was so ethereal now without any clouds to cover, it looked stunning, leaving nothing in the dark. Lance looked up and swore at whatever God above that moon then he closed his eyes when he heard a growl. And the wolf jumped at him, jaw widened and deadly teeth aimed for Lance's neck. But Lance didn't feel scared, he just felt calm with a gentle smell of

"LANCE!" Pidge voice started Lance, he opened his eyes and met with those concerned stares from his best friends.

"You were spacing out again." Hunk stated, " Are you alright, dude? Is your shoulder hurt too much?"

"No, no. I-I'm fine. Totally fine. It doesn't hurt."

They looked unconvinced and Pidge warily said, "Did you take your med today Lance. Need more painkillers? You look like shit, man."

"Nah, no. I'm fine, guys. Just shocked. But you're right, my shoulder is killing me." He moved and winced at the pain for demonstration. A bit doubtful but they let go. "Hey, I want to watch some conspiracies theories, the video gave me a pretty creepy vibe that makes me wanna see weird stuff even more now. I blame you for this, Pidgey."

"Hey! I tried to help you. It's not my fault that you would become a cryptic too." She exclaimed and Hunk tried to ease the mood. Everything had gone back normal like they hadn't seen anything.

Another hour later, Pidge and Hunk proposed they need to go home and left Lance alone for his resting. They kept glancing at him in worry and asking him questions if his medicine is working or does he feel sick and go back to the hospital but Lance refused. He understood that they are worried because of how fast Lance discharge from the hospital due to how fast his healing. But Lance said he just needs a nap. They went home without saying anything more but reminding him to call if he needs. He really loves his two best friends.

The moment the door closed, Lance's body fell into auto mode as he quickly grabbed his laptop and sat down. Powerful determination and boost of confidence concentric with his fast-moving fingers on the keyboard. He thought of raven hair and white streak, gentle hands and cold body, grey eyes and purple pupils. Opened a new tab and searched for a word.

'Gargoyles.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave comments below so that I know what are your thoughts about the story.


	3. Chapter 3

 Here it was. 

Lance looked at a small note in his hand, then looked ahead.

He's standing here, at the middle of a forest, all alone. His cab just left 5 minutes again, leaving the poor boy with nothing but a simple backpack and his usual green jacket wrapped at him tightly. At least, the driver did care enough to warn Lance about this place but he laughed it off anyway. He knew what to be expected here.

The ion gate in front of him was probably made centuries ago when it was still a clear six feet tall and made of delicate twisted black rods curled in convoluted patterns decorated with black roses. But now it was just creaked doors that swung open with an ear-pitching noise of rusty metal and with a push of a rather strong wind, it flew wide to the side and hit into a tree root, causing a loud bang. Lance gulped and turned around at the dark curtains of thick trees behind him then at the gate, he felt a clear invitation radiated from that direction. There are no other options but through the Hell gate. 

So Lance pulled his shit up and muttered, "Let's do it. There's nothing can stop the Great Lancey Lance anymore." He took one final look at his wristwatch for lucks, then he proceeded to walk past the gate and continue down a rocky path leading to an abandoned house on the hill. The Famous Haunted Mansion.

His fist tightened around the note with scribbled letters on it, so undistinguished to an extent no human being could read but Lance, but they weren't words, rather were ancient symbols and codes arranged in an order that only Lance could perceive. God knows how much troubled Lance had gotten to just to have his hands on this little piece of information and he had to make a worth out of this trip.

True to the rumors, there was something unrealistic settled in this place, from the lively rumble of the earth under his feet to the silence but surely alive songs rung in the darkness of the wood, gazes of invisible creatures lurked behind those tall trees that raised chills along his spine. The wood bordered, closing in and out with a chirpy hustling soul to arrange itself endlessly to its liking, like it was moving the same time with Lance with its clear welcoming, guided him through its body. 

It only took ten minutes to walk for Lance to arrive at his destination but it felt like he had wandered for decades. Body thumped with adrenaline and excitement with his step out of the opened.  Lance observed the coming to view building. The longer he walked, the road became wider and trees parted to give more way for him.

"Wow." He couldn't help the awe. 

It's massive!

The mansion ahead of him was built following French architecture between the Renaissance and Gothic with walls rumbled with facing stones but was covered by a thick curtain of ivies spurring from walls' split. There was a composition of durable stones columns with time cracks and large windows with stain glasses, most of them were shattered and leaving glistening fragments under the sun on the overgrown grass. In the south, where soaring steeple stood proudly with flying buttresses exquisitely stabled the walls and acted as aesthetics to the facade but most of them had collapsed leaving a mass of crumbling rocks on the ruins. But the main and biggest tower in the south-east was one that kept the almost perfect condition protected by wild climbing plants.   

Lance didn't notice how much time has passed when he walked around taking in the magnificent view of the structure. He had read that this mansion belonged to a Swedish man who had traveled around the world for business and settled here for his resting place with his family. It was built for religion use at first, as an orphanage and a praying home for hopeless souls. 

After a mysterious event, people started to leave the place. Nobody knew where the businessman and his family had gone since. It had been rebuilt and turned into a mansion. After that, new residents started to move in and out, not one of them stayed too long until its present owner whose name was unknown. Since then, the place was rumored as haunted, screaming coming from the towers, shadows of the deaths wandering around the trees surrounding the area and flying creatures glooming atop the mansion. 

Curious passengers usually intruded for a chance to firsthand see ghosts themselves and they never are seen again. It's true that there's this eerily atmosphere surrounded the mansion, now that it's almost night, the abandoned house's shadow dragged along the ground, broken windows with ripped curtains and birds chirping causing a creepy vibe to the scene.

But all Lance felt about this place was how it used to be full of laughter, children running around joyously in the garden while maids calling after them while doing the laundry, families in their best dressing gathered on a beautiful Sunday and the sound of Father reading the Bible. Now it was just an empty shell hosted no one and no sound. 

When he looked at the building again, the sun has already set and an undefinable source of darkness draped over the walls like a tapestry. He didn't feel scared, not really. He felt something different, a pull to this place like he was meant and welcomed here, it knew why he came. 

So Lance took in a big breath and approached the mansion. He could see panels were beautifully carved with graceful figured, details on the stone banging were hidden by the plants or disintegrated due to time and weather. He stopped at the front, there were stone stairs leading to the door which made of oak wet wood compared to the colossal house, above the opening was a stone pointed arch meticulously carved with images of unidentified grotesque creatures. He stepped closer and opened the door, looking behind him one more time before stepping inside.

The door opened with difficulty and creaked loudly, dust flying everywhere when Lance stepped in. True to its size, the interior was spacious, vaults ceilings made the mansion looked bigger, the floor was made up of marble with a thin layer of dust and piece of glass. The front hall was enormous, probably could haul hundreds of people, the only source of light came from windows and trickled of moonlight barely showed glooms of furniture lying around with spider webs on them and reflected on strips of crystals from the chandelier above him. In the center was a broad stairway that divided into two smaller stairs leading to two different halls. 

He walked in a bit closer and the door snapped shut behind him, startled the shaky boy. He hunched his shoulders, well his left one since his right shoulder hasn't recovered completely yet. The force was stronger now, it's not just pulling him but calling him with every gush of wind flying past him and howling in the empty halls. His footsteps echoed vociferously until he reached the stairs. 

"Hello?" His voice ringed through the entire building, "Is there anyone here?" Lance climbed the stair slowly, onto the crimson shred carpet. "I know you live here and I come in peace." It's strange hearing your voice coming back at you, the trees outside were swaying creating shadows of twisted silhouettes dancing on the floor, rustling leaves and whispering winds.

Lance stopped dead in the middle of the stairs as he closed his ears, trying to capture any inhuman sounds in the mansion. He couldn't be sure but he saw shadows leaping from the corners. Chirping and flapping noises that can be drowned in the wind hush. Their presences were here, concealing away from mortals eyes but existing between realms. 

"I know what are you and I'm not scared of you." He shouted out, goosebumps crawled over his body because of the night chills and the dangerous glares in the dark. Still, the hider wouldn't reveal themselves, waiting and stalking its enemy. Eyes gleaming red with interest. Lance almost wanted to turn around for the door but he restrained himself. One last resort, "If you won't come out I will burn this mansion down!" Thank god his voice was steady to delivered the final blow. 

"Why are you here,  _Human_?" He didn't want to admit this but he screamed and almost fell down the stairs, the vigorous sound came from behind him huffed annoyedly. "There is no business of you to be in this holy place." His voice dripped with venom and hostility.

Lance swayed, and his mouth opened automatically at the sight-

"Please do not shout, your presence has disturbed enough today." The person in front of firmly stated. But he's not human. 

His smooth and pale Macy grey body made of limestone that shone seaming under the silver light, curves of muscled and lean stomach bared. There were a set of demonic bat wings behind him that flapped slightly due to his irritation, extracting white claws on his hands and feet. Surprisingly, his engraved features were almost human-like, dark hair bordered high cheekbones that curled in such a haphazard manner like an untameable mess but softly-looking framing a sharp jawline, a jagged cut deliberately cross left cheek didn't ruin the complexation but rather add in a nobly tenacious touch. Drawn eyebrows furrowed in a scowl, full crepe lips pursed thin with a hint of fangs protruding out slightly accompanied with a twitch of his pointed ears that remind Lance of an angry cat.

What struck him the most wasn't his ludicrous appearance but rather his outstanding eyes, those transparent orbs revolved from a navy dark blue of stormy ocean to stark of wild indigo space-associated then altered to clear grey when silver lights hit. Mesmerizing to the mean of dangerous as a desirable yearning crawled deep in Lance's mind, commanding him to cup those cheeks and soaked in the attention of those kaleidoscopes of irises.

"You low-life Human doesn't feel shame. Just a simple response in social interactions you cannot even handle. How useless are you." The guy's mean words broke whatever spell he had on him and Lance shook his head in question his attraction to an ugly-mouthed like this guy.

"Hey, jerk, I'm not useless. Even human needs time to recover from seeing a monster like you." He bit back despite the visible blush painted across his face, half proud of the guy's ruffled expression half regret he might kill him. 

"Monster like me can kill insects like you in an instant if I want to, so you better state your existence here or else, I will make sure you won't get out of here alive." The gargoyle growled out, mouth snapped open to display sharp teeth. And Lance visibly jumped back, helpless to the guy's smirk.

"Keith. This isn't the way to greet our guest, is it?" Newcomer, great, another risk to Lance's death. 'Keith' snapped to his right and tension fell from his face, acknowledge another gargoyle. Even more dangerous than this piece of ass right here if  _it_  could 

"Shiro." Suddenly, the guy's voice turned soft but still aggravated towards Lance.

Lance also looked, and again, heart jumped in his ribs. If Keith's the definition of pretty and fiery, Shiro is beyond the meaning of beautiful, a god body with defined lines imprinted with fresh and old ruthless scars a shade fainter than the rest of the granite form, his size would be compatible with a truck, hovering intimidatingly next to the raven gargoyles with an intimacy distance. He stood with solitary, body bare with rippled muscles and Lance should feel frightening but he's busy checking out the guy. His face was nothing but gentle contrarily, square face torn into a friendly smile and grey eyes crinkled in amusement but welcoming, there's another ragged scatch roughly across his high nose. The same pair of elf ears between his white hair head but different from the smaller male, he didn't have monster wings.

 The only flaw that Lance noticed of this man was his missing arm, an inch from his shoulder was missing and left a gaunt cut like rocky surface. That doesn't degrade a bit to the man's plain out gorgeous. 

Lance didn't know how long he was staring until the man shyly coughed and Keith glared daggers at him. His mouth accidentally let out a low whisper and the look became murderous.

"Lance, is it? We saved you from a werewolf before, normal people will forget us." Shiro offered his other hand and Lance hesitantly for a minute then grabbed it. "You must be special to even be able to remember us."

"Yes, I know. My memories were lost for a while until I got flashbacks. I didn't have a chance to say thank you to you guys yet." He grinned sheepishly at them. "Especially to you, handsome."

"Now you had, go home and don't come back." Keith spatted and Lance glared at him. Shiro pushed Keith back lightly.

"Keith, be nice." Then his gaze's back to Lance. "Sorry about his manner, he doesn't like it when somebody broke into our house." Shiro apologetically said while Keith just huffed in annoyance, Lance just nodded for Shiro's sake.

 At least the bigger gargoyle knew how to behave, better than that grumpy emo devil over there, Lance grumbled in his head.

"And I'm sorry about that too, I shouldn't do that but I felt a pull to here, I can't really explain it and I guess the incident with the wolf has shaken me up and I think I have to find---" He trailed off, honestly, he didn't even know why he's here in the first place, it's just so easy to fall to your instinct and just yield under the powers. 

"--Umm--"

He must have stopped far too long as Keith raised an eyebrow at him and Shiro chuckled lowly.

"Oh my god, I don't know where to start." He gasped, and Keith let out an exaggeration exhale while Shiro just patiently smiled. "There're so many questions and I just simply went with the flow!" 

"How about we have some tea and talk more in the living room. We can explain what happened to you there." Shiro offered and Keith has already stomped away, up the stairs. Lance followed them in somewhat reserve matter. 

"And perhaps, I should dress more discreet, we don't want any more disruptions to our conversation." Shiro smiled wickedly while Keith hanged him a white shirt that looked even better on that man's body, it hugged perfectly all the perches and curves. Lance vaguely licked his lips and pairs of warning glowing eyes directed at him. The guy couldn't give him a break, could he? It's a shame, Mullet looked good in black but his mouth deserved some bleach. 

Upon arriving at the top, they went into one of the two dim hallways, with a flick, candles along the halls lit up with a white hue, bright enough to show the marvel floor led endlessly toward the unknown. The bigger gargoyle walked first with a gentleness and at ease, bare feet touch the floor without a noise that Lance couldn't imagine a hulky being could master the technique, he motioned and Lance followed. Keith trailed behind him, sulking but with more calmness now as he hovered slightly above the ground and Lance watched with fascination when he saw those grey wings flapping behind him with a soft sound, strangely comforting compared to the ominous building.

"What are you looking at?" The gargoyle hissed and Lance abruptly turned, he almost thought the guy was cute but who could see this monstrous in both physically and mentally creature cute. Not Lance that for sure.

They passed through many rooms, each marked with numbers, most were sealed away and discreetly covered by thick layers of dust, completely erupted the brownish wood turn inky, golden handle glimmered weakly under the flicker orange bulbs. After endless corridors and shifts of direction which was surely purposed for diversion did Lance found himself again stunned by the structure's width and by the lavish decorations from the gold objects displayed randomly, wallpaper, vases and wood-framed abstract illustrations demonstrating worlds out of human's reach.  

Out of his eyes' visions, there were flickers of unrecognizable creatures, small and attentive but was trailing after the trio, thousands of eyes curiously identified their rare disturbingly loud guest. Swaying mildly when Shiro directed a candle at their directions but otherwise, they stayed there rooted in the shadows and probing at Lance's existence. Some took appearances of balls of black smoke but different from his childhood's monsters, they were more placid. Others had more definite shape alike to either people or just beings with too many legs and arms and they wore a layer of blue frizzy light, faces smeared like a burned oil painting. He tried to remind they weren't real but the sounds, the feels, and the looks were strangely substantive.

One of them stood forward suddenly and Lance jumped, but Keith hissed at her in warning and the ghost backed away. He looked at others and glared with a clear message of shooing them off. Like a puff of smoke, they dissolved into thin air. Keith huffed in satisfaction and pushed Lance forward.

"There's nothing here. Move along, human." Lance was one second away from snapping when they walked into a broader hall with lines of grand glass windows screened by intricated frame overviewing the vast skeletal trees and auroral moon in a clear night sky, casting a mythical curtain over the red carpet they walked by. Lance knew by then despite the alluring of the forest, the night call had all the nasty beings hiding and seeking for blood and flesh for dinner. 

There was no real indication of time concept in this place as it seemed since he still believed all of this was an illusion but overall he could feel the change, deep down, for sure was it the mansion's spirit. Inhuman voices and creakings of movements came from every crack and holes spiraled deep in the walls were a system that controlling the transition dimensionally and plausibly the clocking of periods.

That was the only explanation for why he was feeling hours had passed, many stairs and halls and turns they had taken that the final destination idea became unreal to him. A part of him said that it was foolish to follow two savage beasts to whatever place with fifty percents they will feed on him, cut him into squares and cooked with garlic and soup. But he convinced himself to trust them not because they saved his life but because he trusted his instincts. The vibe they gave away were not unpleasant nor dangerous but rather mysterious and extracting with an ancient look of knowledge and truths. He knew they were the keys to his understanding of this hidden world and of his identity.

And besides, if they really wanted to hurt him, they could have thrown him into the ghosts are tearing him apart the moment he walked into their house, but they didn't. In fact, Lance tried hard not to notice the way Keith kept reaching out with his grey arms and wings around Lance to shield him from the ghosts and growling lowly at any suspicious approaching intends towards the tanned male, some remarks comments there and now to warn about Lance's clumsiness and lack of observation to dodge stained glass or a broken panel. 

While that Shiro, obscurely stopped his pace when he saw Lance's getting slower, with a gentle tone asked if Lance was alright and reassured him, also apparently Shiro's main goal was giving Lance a tour, otherwise they wouldn't have to go on so far into the massive mansion or they just wanted to confuse him in order to stop him from escaping his doom.

But Shiro showed no sign of eating him, instead, he was giving out some introductions about pieces of furniture and decorations on their way and telling Lance short history of the building. The wingless gargoyle also interested in understanding more about Lance by asking about his family, his friends.

Lance hiked faster to catch up with Shiro, successfully grabbed the man's attention and he smiled at him, so brightly Lance had to cover his eyes. "What's the matter? Sorry, did I talk too much?" Keith scoffed behind him. 

Lance fidgetted, "Nah no, I have no problems with that. It's just--I would love to hear your pretty mouth open and close but are we there yet? We have been walking for a bit now and I'm kinda scared at this creepy place." The last part he was mumbling, then he nervously started to wave his hands around in a sorry manner, "Ah, no offense, the tour was great but I really want to know where we are going." 

He hung his head, not wanting to see the monster's reaction, though he said the gargoyles pair wasn't dangerous, he still felt terrified to be with them, since they were creatures that Lance didn't know or think of a week ago. Many things had changed even with an adaptable person like Lance still needs moments to get used to.

Shiro chuckled, "Ah, we are very sorry. I shouldn't have picked the long way but it was ages since we have any visitors and a rare occasion like this I couldn't just let it pass away so fast. I will now show you the room." He pointed towards, and the house motioned awaked with a powerful roar. Wondrously, perplexedly constructed corridors deviated itself around them, hulky sounds of dragging stone walls rearranged like moving trains and crooked stairs folding then unfolding perfectly the same. Dust pouring in the air thickly and spider web fell down from the dirty and water soaked ceilings.

Lance didn't know he was holding his breath until the transformation finished and a door appeared and dragged towards him, stopped 5 inches from them with a sudden halt. It was 

Keith sighed, "Do you have to, Shiro?", fingers pinching his cute nose. 

"Of course, a little performance for our humble guest. There's nothing wrong with it." Shiro deadpanned, a grin formed on his handsome face. Even Keith had to give up in front that face.

"Now, please welcome inside, Lance. It's time for tea." 

That's being said, Shiro opened the door leading to an eccentric study room with tremendous shelves toweringly touched the housetop and expanded along the walls, filled with an endless diversity of publications with different sizes and colors organized unorderly, some had leather covers and gold letters carved along the spines, others just had bland hard cases with a monotone but old look, least of them looked damaged from a fire or drench pages carrying a deep sea smell, binding looked smother along with a layer of ash clung on that side of counter further next to the windows. On each side of the ledges were wood ladders leading up to the top racks, rungs were covered by a thin layer of dust. 

Floor-to-ceiling windows set up at the end of the room overviewing a classic castle balcony and a perfect platform for a stargazing spot, especially tonight when the moon was in its fullness and smattering of low-level flat clouds that were spread out to the horizon. The furniture in here was all Medieval originated, too luxurious, too shiny and all gold or silver so he's hesitating for a moment, just standing there waiting for Shiro to order him to sit. He sunk down the velvet couch in the middle and visibly signed in the comfyness of the fabric but he didn't let himself get too comfortable when there's a real monster sitting in front of him, smiling so brightly it's almost fake.

"Oh wow, this place is beautiful," Lance said, trying to break the silence and Shiro nodded.

"Thank you, I did most of the decorating and all the items we already had from our old proprietor. Keith likes a room for reading books and stargazing at the sky so I built this one for him." Shiro smiled warmly, wow, he guessed right. These two were together.

"Yeah, there are so many books. I suspected they are all treasure hidden books, lost copies or original publications?" Lance offered, he's just trying to maintain a light conversation. 

"Ah no, only some of them. Keith bought all the books and I believe they are all from your generation. Keith apparently loves 'The Vampire Chronicle' which I myself found it a very interesting journey to read it too."

Lance chuckled, big surprise but before he said anything, Shiro cut in.

"How about we cut to the chase? So Lance, do you know the reason why you can find us despite a highly sophisticated and relic magic barrier cast by a thousand years old Witch that curse any foolish souls dared to wander close to a sacred ground have had their minds deceived, incapable to distinguish illusions from reality and yet you still be able to navigate through the living maze harbor the souls eater monster." Shiro's serious face even with an amused grin on still didn't really make Lance enjoyed his 'amazement and still alive after doing it' achievement. It just made Lance felt more terrified by his limitless abilities to encounter weird creepy shit. And October is coming.

Lance should ask for an exorcist or some sorts to do a makeover to his body, wear more taboos stuff and maybe hide an amulet every time he goes out. He's getting sick of the amount of stuff he didn't understand.

"I'm very flattered but seriously, can you explain what's going wrong with me?" Lance sincerely said, his voice may be raised a little. "Is this what happens after that men-wolf-thing bit me? What's it anyway?" 

"Oh right. The monster that harmed you weeks ago is called a werewolf. They are creatures that turn into wolves during the full moon. Most lose controls during the period and become a very blood-thirsty monster but there are some that have strong-willed and self-control can restraint their transformation and chain themselves with silver bonds. But that mostly are domesticated species which come from a werewolf family." Shiro explained very detailed as like he thought it's a good idea to give Lance a description of a werewolf wouldn't freak him out more. "It's a curse or rather a disease carried in each werewolf's salivas that individuals got bitten would share the plague and becomes one for the next full moon." 

"What?! Wait, am I gonna turn into one?!" Alright, that's a very urgent info that tips everything over. Oh my god, the full moon is tonight, is he going to turn into one of that beast? Is that why he kept feeling itchy with hairs all over his body? 

Lance's face crumbled in fears and Shiro immediately continued, "Ah no, don't worry. You won't turn into one. The curse is on you sure but it's different for you." He said and Lance felt no better.

"Wh-How different? Am I going to die? Is it this thing like a special case where normal people turn into beasts but not me because my family is cursed by another curse from an ancient witch that my ancestors has a feud with? And I am going to die slowly and painfully turning paranoid every day?" Lance knew he's babbling but this was it, his break point. Lance Mclain finally broke.

"Wow, drama queen." Keith suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startled Lance and carried a tray of tea. Shiro was just looking at Lance wide-eyed as he wouldn't expect the boy would freak out like this, his hand took the cup Keith offered. He gave Lance a cup smelled sweet like honey with lemon. 

"Mr. Mclain, I have to assure you that nothing of sorts would happen like that and don't you have to worry, your lifespan is still quite long." Shiro said surely, "Although, we may add, the reason why you aren't turning into one of that shapeshifter is something we would also want to find out. We are not sure yet how your immune system fight that toxic substance from the bite but you didn't show any signs of changing physically."

His voice sounded reassuring as Lance relaxed a bit, he focused on the way the gargoyle's lips were moving and the lucky fact that he's not going to meet his Abuelo too soon, he promised after all and his Afonso Mclain was a scary person when a promise broke.

"Oh, but you are going to die out of madness if we don't do anything to that curse still resigned in you," Keith added roughly, cheeks puffed out from all the cookies stuffed in his mouth. Lance found it very endearing but he slapped that thought away. This guy wasn't cute, he's evil and he had a mullet. 

"Keith, manner. The man's still freaked." Shiro said sternly, "But he has a point. The poison doesn't change you but it affects you mentally. As I guess, you can already tell something is wrong with your mind lately?" 

"Er yeah, I've been seeing really crazy stuff lately. Like I saw heads of human hanging on the post office, uh, I saw shadows walking on the streets. Some with eyes and hands grabbing at normal people. Once, I saw two crows talking to each other or unrecognizable faces with horrific features on the windows." Lance explains, his voice tight. Last week wasn't easy for him to get used to all the seeings. Pidge and Hunk couldn't see and they looked at him weirdly when he asked them. More importantly, he couldn't do anything but avoiding them and that also influenced his daily life. 

"And did they do anything to you?" 

"No, they don't but they creep me out even I only saw glimpses of them. It happened quite unexpected." Shiro and Keith exchanged a look. 

"Do you feel anything strange to your body?"

"I guess I have headaches sometimes, and the sudden urge to puke when I eat. I feel nauseous during nights when I closed my eyes and usually waked up having sleep paralysis." His hands clasped together on his watch when he remembered the first night he felt the terror eating him up from being unable to move, not to mention, a foggy feature was on top of him. 

"Lance, do you know anything about your family's past?" Shiro asked suddenly, his voice acted like Lance's anchor, strong and demanding but kind, keeping him away from those awful nights.

"What, no? I have a big family so I don't keep track or reading any of my fam's history. What's wrong? Is my family in trouble?" He said worriedly, it's worse he had gotten in this mess, he didn't want his family to be dragged in too.

"Well, due to our resources, we did some digging in your history and found something interesting about your bloodline-"

"Where did you find that watch?" Keith asked suddenly, his back straighten and with a determined look that burned through Lance's very core.

Lance confused looked at his wrist, what's wrong with it? It's his abuela's gift for his thirteen birthday.

"Uh, my grandma gave it to me. On my birthday." It's one of his precious memories with her, a reminder of those beautiful times when she's still alive and still wrapped him in one of those tight hugs. She's away, Lance missed her dearly, how she's always been there for him, always believed every word he said even it's about thousands of dangling monsters on his bedroom's ceiling.

Keith grabbed his hand and Lance protested to take his hand back but the monster simply glued his eyes in the watch, looking it over with a critical gaze, "It's anciently enchanted. A protection spell, black salt, obsidian, rosemary, pure silver and flying devil oil burn on blue candles. Witch's sigil at the back carved with pine stake. Wow, basic but effective, no wonder why you're still alive when you're like this." Keith said, Shiro looked thoughtful. "The materials are sacred but inside, it's just a normal watch."

"Witch's charm." He mumbled. " Your grandma had made this with deep love." That explained a lot, really. Lance always felt safer when he wore this.

"Well, that solved everything isn't it, the charm protected you from the werewolf curse completely devoured you. But it's a very simple charm, it couldn't do much aside from giving you sweet dreams and warding off any evil spirits dares to touch you. The curse is still strong and its effect could reach the full limit for the next couple month when the virus already spreads all." Keith boredly explained, letting go Lance's hand and flopping down his cushion. "Meaning, luckily you die or worse, turn into a werewolf. Right now, that watch is what stopping the destructive process."

Lance just indignantly gaping when the guy finished, what the hell. Apparently, his abuela was a witch, now he understood all the weird herbs handing in her kitchen, books with strange symbols on her lap while she's knitting. At this rate, Lance coulnd't be surprised anymore. However, he didn't like the way Keith talked like he didn't care Lance lives or not. 

"When did you start to wear the thing?

"Right after the first nightmares, the same day I remembered you guys. It's my good luck charm, it helps me sleep."

"Alright, so you probably have at most two months left," Keith replied truthfully, completely devoided of emotions when he freely announced Lance's death.

He glared at the mullet face now went back to shoving foods in his mouth. 

Shiro chimed in before Lance makes any remarks toward his partner. 

"Don't worry too much, Lance. The curse can be removed with the right methods by professional hands. Treat it with cares and loves and patients then you will as healthy as you used to." Shiro said kindly and his boiling anger cools down in his gut. How a five feet tall monster with the size of a car be this kind and soft? The opposite of mullethead over there.

"Thank god, can you do it?" Lance asked hopefully, this disease could be cured and Lance will live, he couldn't be more relieved.

Except, Shiro was adverting his gaze to Keith's now and Lance's stomach sunk. "Oh no, please don't tell me you're letting this knucklehead do the ritual." He begged.

Keith just scoffed, annoying at the human's ungrateful tone, "Careful assface, I can't do anything to the curse. But we know a person can. She's a friend of ours."  

"Can you show me her place? I want to get this over with as fast as possible." He urged eagerly. 

"Of course, we will provide you with her address but you will need us for aids." Shiro put down his finished drink and stood up walking toward a table with various astronomy objects, maps, and scripts scattered on the surface. Some even looked like bones. Oh wait, it's an actual skull, with horns and fangs. Oh god, he really needed to get out of this creepy place and never come back. "Let see, Keith, remember where you put Allura's note?" 

"I put it somewhere along with the necromancy books!" Keith exclaimed while watching Lance closely, face undefinable.

"What are you looking at?" Lance snapped.

"Nothing, just want to say you have a decent face." Keith shrugged, even Lance knew that it's not the truth, he still blushed. "How come you were in a dark alley at that time? You're not a junkie, are you? Humans love self-destruction so much, it's funny." Keith continued, smirking at Lance's tomato face.

"What? No, I don't do drugs and I was in that alley because I wanted  a short-cut to my home." He spatted out angrily, puffing himself up for a fight while Keith just snickered at the ruffled male.

"Keith, stop messing with him." Shiro came in, eyes tiredly like he's dealing with two naughty kids. "Here, she doesn't live too far from here. Allura is a powerful being, the best of her kind and she could be nosy but she's very nice." 

"Thanks." Lance took the small note and looked at the letters, neat and legible, Shiro's handwriting then. "Wait, this is in the city? Aren't witches usually live in the wood?" 

Shiro just laughed, " _No_ , contrary to common beliefs, witches live among human populations and scatter across the world.

"Their numbers decreased overtimes, for many reasons so some of them had to flee to the forests or deserts to avoid civilian contacts. Your concern is understandable, Lance. But we will keep you safe no matter what until your condition recovers." 

His words warmed Lance from the inside and he felt protected, Lance shyly dodged Shiro's determined eyes and Keith's amused gaze. "Thank you." He murmured.

"How about you stay with us tonight, Lance? It's late and the wood is dangerous without proper guidance. Join us for tomorrow patrol and Keith will carry you to Allura's hidden store." Oblivious to what he's doing to Lance, Shiro continues opened his welcoming arms.

"O-ok, if you guys insist." It's so enticing to fall into the man's pleasant offer.

"Of course, Keith, you'll show the man his room right?" 

"Yeah, this way Blue Boy." Keith easily holds his hand for Lance, acting like a gentleman to open the door for Lance. 

"At ease and rest, Lance. It's a long night." Shiro's last word before he patted Lance's head shut the door behind them. 

They walked into the dark hallways and this time, no more ghosts watching them. Keith hummed, harmony with Lance's heartbeat. He has taken all in better than he expected. Now, he just felt exhausted. 

"Tired already?" Keith asked without sarcasm strangely. Replaced by sympathy, perhaps, but Lance's not sure.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hm, we're almost there." 

They fell into a comfortable silence before Lance decided to get this nagging feeling off his chest. 

"Soooo, you guys awake at night and sleep at daylight?" He casually asked, even he's already known the answer.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?"

"A Gargoyle. Were you born like this or you turned, like a werewolf?" 

"We were born this way, our maker built us and breathed life into our soulless vessels." 

Lance nodded, Keith seemed content with the conversation. Maybe he should talk more.

"Why didn't your master allow you to walk in the morning."

"You know the answers, Lance Mclain. Why are you asking me these questions now." Keith didn't appear angry but there was confusion on his face. Lance just shrugged. "Shiro's a better storyteller than me, ask him."

"The internet showed me all the myths and legends but I want to know the truth from the real thing." Lance admitted, "Besides, I want to hear from you."

"Well then. It's both a curse and a blessing." Keith finally said, "Like the werewolf, all monsters had curses on them, marks show that they can only belong to the dark, in the dreams. Gargoyles monster like us, we have to pay a price for our existence. At first, we were made for religious purposes, to strike fears into any unwelcoming presence to the house of God and ward off any evil spirit within the ground. Thousands of years, loyal and watchful to the humans, fearless and ruthless to the enemies, we served and served with the best of our stone hearts.

"Times passed and our meaning forgotten, instead fear turned to spite and they sneered and they cursed. The villagers were angry at us, for having such an unholy appearance carved on the walls of their worship place so they insult the gargoyles, some even vandalized on the statues, cutting we off like we offended their God. Even we were serving him and them. 

"The old gargoyles' hearts became crumbled and broken. Their storms rumbled in and their eyes filled with rain, and in stillness, they stayed, alone and in pain. 

"But when it happened, some angels were near, and heeding the grief of a gargoyle's tear, they each fluttered down from the heavens on high, to sit with the gargoyles beneath thundering skies. The angels stayed with the gargoyles all through the night, patting their heads and wiping their tears and whispering life into gargoyle ears. Soon, all the gargoyles did magical things.

"They gurgled and coughed and shook out their wings, together the angels and gargoyles took flight. They soared through the clouds on a blustery night and while over pastures and hills they were winging, the voices of angels were radiantly singing music o healing and songs of rebirth to all the creatures in all of the earth."

Lance listened mindlessly to the smooth voice, his head rings with the sounds and his vision focused on the person next to him.

"And the gargoyles beheld wherever they roamed that the souls of the lost weren't really alone. Each one had an angel, each one was protected and each one was cherished and loved and respected. To this day, for the angels had gone back to their Father's side, they left a blessing for the gargoyles, for them to embark on their dark and most glorious flights and for them who will protect all with kind hearts when sundown.

"Like the gift the angels granted on old gargoyles, and their children."

Keith ended softly, purple eyes gazing forward and beyond. Lance followed and surprised that they were here. In a bedroom. Lance was too enchanted to the story he didn't realize they had arrived.

His body still thumped with words spoken, sung grimly after the song and drained with no more coherent thoughts. He didn't notice how he stepped closer to the bed, got into the cover and sunk into the soft pillow.

"Sleep well. We'll wait here for you, our Angel."

Hands stroking on Lance's brown locks was the last thing Lance remembered before darkness consumed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is longer than I thought, *^_^. You guys were right, I should add one more chapter. The fourth one will explain how Lance had the note to the mansion. And Lance will meet an old friend of his again. It's getting confusing at this point and I'm very sorry for whoever still keeps up with this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment below. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
